<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Money Well Spent by agrajag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638456">Money Well Spent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag'>agrajag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Richie Tozier, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Richie Tozier, top surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>[Richie] was much more lucid and he (finally) noticed how quiet his boyfriend was being, and so he immediately went into doting boyfriend mode. He was too nervous to leave the apartment by himself just yet, so he had to resort to ordering everything online, which he felt was too impersonal, but it would have to do in a pinch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once all his packages had arrived over the next few days, he set it all up and waited for Eddie to get home from the auto shop so he could surprise him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Richie wasn't good at keeping secrets, however, saying he used all that hiding the fact that he was gay and trans from everyone for how many years.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Eddie smiled and kissed him when he saw the candles lit around the apartment and his favorite dish was simmering on the stove, but he didn't look surprised. He pretend to of course, but there was only one actor in this little family.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>I don't know what else to tell you. This is just Reddie using nipple clamps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Money Well Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie's family wasn't rich by any means.</p><p>Sure, good old Went was a dentist and kind hearted Maggie worked for an excellent non-profit, but they both had a lot of student loans that were the result of the educations that allowed them to have such good jobs, and paying those off usually too a good chunk of each paycheck. Richie and his sister Rachel were taken care of, for sure, but they definitely weren't spoiled or anything. They learned that if they wanted something that wasn't a <i>need</i>, they were going to have to work and save for it.</p><p>It's why Richie had started mowing lawns as soon as they neighborhood trusted him to not mow his leg off or something. A couple of lawns a week and he had more than enough quarters to appease his Street Fighter obsession.</p><p>Now that he was older, Richie was super thankful that his parents had taught him the importance of a dollar. </p><p>(Not that an outsider would believe that considering he was spending his nights performing at dingy night clubs.)</p><p>Also, they had managed to teach him a little about patience. He wasn't very good at waiting for most things and usually was chomping at the bit for that instant gratification, but when he knew there was something that he had to save up for, it stopped him from tearing out his hair or climbing up the walls.</p><p>No, he was definitely not complaining about how his parents handled their money. No, the point was, he had just been surprised when one night at their weekly family dinner, he had mentioned that he was ready for top surgery and his parents had offered to pay for the procedure.</p><p>"I can cover it," Richie had told them. Which he knew was rude to start with that. He should have said thank you first, and he was going to amend that, but then Rachel had scoffed, and he had to defend himself, okay? "I mean, eventually I'll be able to cover it. When I said I was ready, I knew that waiting for that moment also meant waiting some more as I saved up for it. It's not exactly cheap. But the comedy business is booming, don't you know? I'll have it in no time."</p><p>"Honey, let us do this for you," Maggie had said, sweet as the pie she was serving them for dessert. "We're your parents and it's our job to take care of you."</p><p>"Plus, this way you can save up for your beau's surgery," Went had added.</p><p>(Because despite he and Eddie both being men didn't stop Went from insisting Richie be as chivalrous as possible toward is partner. Went was just old fashioned like that. But he did have a point. Richie loved spoiling Eddie and he would love to help his boyfriend out with his own top surgery when the time came.)</p><p>So Richie schedule his surgery far earlier than he had ever dared to dream, switched the name on the new back account that he had opened the previous week from Titties Be Gone 🙅♂️ to Eddie's Top Fund ✨👬💖💋 and maybe added in a little more money than he had originally been planning to.</p><p>In the time leading up to his appointment, he and Eddie made sure to take the time off and stock up on any supplies that they could possibly need. (And five boxes of brownie mix was totally 'actual supplies' Eddie, thank you very much.) They were <i>so</i> damn prepared that Richie wasn't even nervous when the day finally arrived, and he had been positive that he would be because he was just a nervous dude. But nope. He just felt calm with a dash of excited. It had been something he had been looking forward to for as long as he could remember, and he pestered Eddie the entire way to the hospital with 'I can't wait to get this off my chest' jokes.</p><p>When he woke up, he could barely open his eyes. It felt like they had been glued shut, and he almost wished that they were. He was afraid to look down and see. What if the surgery hadn't been a success? What if technically it was, but he still wasn't flat enough to ease his dysphoria? What if it looked great to him but Eddie was suddenly no longer attracted to him?</p><p>(Which was definitely the dumbest of all the thoughts whirling around his head. Eddie would never leave him for something so superficial.)</p><p>The next thing he realized that he was freezing. He didn't think he had ever been this cold before in is life. It was the middle of August and he was shaking and this made no damn sense.</p><p>"It's a side effect of the anesthetic," Eddie said, and Richie finally forced his eyes open so he could see Eddie's face as he smiled up at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Of course you would know that little chunk of trivia," he muttered.</p><p>Eddie laughed softly as he pulled another blanket that was resting at the bottom of the hospital bed up and around Richie's shoulders.</p><p>"You would also know that 'little chunk of trivia' if you had paid attention to anything I said the past few months."</p><p>"I did my fair share of research. Besides, it's better if you know what's up, since you're the one who's going to be stuck taking care of me for the next week or whatever."</p><p>"I wouldn't call it being stuck doing it," Eddie said, and Richie couldn't help it. He started crying. "I would tell you that's also a side effect of the anesthetic, but we know that's just you."</p><p>"I'm amazed I made it this long without crying," Richie admitted, shaking his head. "But now that the waterworks have started, you want to make it worse? Mind moving the blankets down so I can see?"</p><p>Eddie stood up from his chair and carefully picked up the blankets so Richie could look down at the bandages across his chest. He totally did start crying even harder. Even with the bandages in the way, it looked perfect. He would have spent the next hour staring if he could have, but he started shivering violently once more, so he pulled the blankets out of Eddie's hands and tucked himself in. Eddie laughed once more, and was about to crawl into the bed with him when the doctor came in to check up on Richie.</p><p>The surgery went fine, things were looking good, blah blah blah. A bunch of medical stuff you don't care about, and then Richie was free to go.</p><p>The following week passed almost in a blur. Mainly because Richie was high half the time. The pain killers the doctor had prescribed him were <i>the shit</i> and all he really remembered were all the cartoons he was watching. Although, those started to blur together too, and at one point he almost dropped his coffee mug when he realized that Sailor Moon had never fought a robot mummy.</p><p>Eddie kept true to his promise and took care of him that first week while Richie was recovering. Richie had taken an extra two weeks off after that to be safe, but by the time Eddie had gone back to work, he could move around without much pain. He was weening himself off the Oxy, though, so that little pain felt like a hell of a lot.</p><p>More importantly, however, was the he was much more lucid and he (finally) noticed how quiet his boyfriend was being, and so he immediately went into doting boyfriend mode. He was too nervous to leave the apartment by himself just yet, so he had to resort to ordering everything online, which he felt was too impersonal, but it would have to do in a pinch.</p><p>Once all his packages had arrived over the next few days, he set it all up and waited for Eddie to get home from the auto shop so he could surprise him.</p><p>Richie wasn't good at keeping secrets, however, saying he used all that hiding the fact that he was gay and trans from everyone for how many years.</p><p>Eddie smiled and kissed him when he saw the candles lit around the apartment and his favorite dish was simmering on the stove, but he didn't look surprised. He pretend to of course, but there was only one actor in this little family.</p><p>(And no, it wasn't Luna either. That little shit never had the decency to run away when she ripped things apart. No, she would sit next to it as if she was proud of her destruction.)</p><p>"Yea, I'm sorry," Eddie said as he disappeared into their room to change. He left the door open, albeit just a crack, so he could keep talking. Richie kept listening then, but he took the opportunity to take the pan off the stove and set it on top of a pot holder. "I know I've been cranky, so I figured this was coming. You didn't do anything wrong. I need you to know that."</p><p>"I don't jump to that conclusion anymore, but thanks for telling me," Richie said as he wandered back to the bedroom. Eddie popped out, tail between his legs, and he looked so unlike his Eddie that Richie knew and loved. "Also, I wouldn't say you were being cranky. I know what you're like when you're cranky. I'd say it was more like..."</p><p>Richie took a second to take Eddie in. Sure, it was almost September at that point, but it was pretty hot out, and Eddie had thrown on flannel pajama pants and an over sized sweater. One of Richie's, by the looks of it. And yeah, Richie had the air on because the last thing he wanted was to sweat with his bandages on, but it wasn't <i>that</i> cold in their apartment.</p><p>And then that's when the light bulb went on.</p><p>"Oh, Eds, you know you could have told me."</p><p>Eddie wrung his hands.</p><p>"I didn't want to bring you down. This is an important time for you."</p><p>"But how could I be happy when you're hurting? You can tell me when you need something."</p><p>"But you're literally recovering from major surgery," Eddie objected, but Richie just stared him down until he relented. He shuffled forward and rested his head on Richie's shoulder. "Okay. Next time I'll talk to you. No hugging, please, because well... You know. But can you put your arm around me?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>So they stood there awkwardly in the hallway, Richie with his arm around Eddie as he told him all about the jokes he wrote that day, how Luna had sat on his lap for a whole hour, and the phone call he had with his mother. As the conversation continued, Richie steered Eddie to the table, and they ate their only slightly room temp dinner.</p><p>Eddie said he was fine to go forward with Richie's original plans, so they then made their way to the bathroom and Richie filled the tub with nearly scalding water before dropping in a relaxation bath bomb. He turned away while Eddie striped down and, once he had slid in and was safely submersed, Richie followed suit and pulled Eddie gently against his chest.</p><p>"Rich!"</p><p>"Sshhh... It's okay, babe. Just don't squirm and we'll be fine."</p><p>Eddie sighed.</p><p>"You're insufferable."</p><p>"It's part of my charm."</p><p>"Yeah, it is. So, what's next on the itinerary after this?"</p><p>"Your favorite candy for dessert and one of those dumb car chase action movies you love."</p><p>"They're not dumb," Eddie mumbled, but Richie barreled on.</p><p>"And then, well, I got something for us to try in the bedroom, but I guess that'll have to wait for another night."</p><p>"Hey, who said that now?" Eddie asked, glaring over his shoulder.</p><p>Ah, there was Richie's little nymphomaniac.</p><p>Unfortunately, the thing that Richie had ordered was...</p><p>"Nipple clamps," Richie said quietly. "I ordered nipple clamps. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, don't be sorry," Eddie rushed to say. "I mean, normally I would be ecstatic about that. We know my nipples are sensitive. Any other night I'd love... Actually, fuck it. Fuck dysphoria. Let's use them."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Richie asked, rubbing a soothing hand down the arm he had just cleaned. "There's no expiration date or anything. We can use them any time. In fact, they're approved for repeat use."</p><p>Eddie splashed him.</p><p>"I hate you. But yeah, I'm sure. We'll just keep the lights off."</p><p>"Can do!"</p><p>They dried off not too long after that. All Richie had left to do was wash Eddie's hair, which he always kept short, so a quick lather and rinse and they were done. Richie was ready to flop down on the couch with it all hanging out, but Eddie insisted they put on clothes. Richie pointed out that they'd just be taking them off again, and that Eddie should just put on a baggy shirt, but he respected Eddie's choice. He knew all too well what a bitch dysphoria could be, but he really had been hoping to at least go shirtless himself. He wasn't in <i>much</i> pain anymore, but it was slightly uncomfortable wearing a shirt. (Plus, he liked showing off his flat chest. He's say sue him, but please don't. He couldn't afford it.) Eddie threw a shirt at his head, though, so he didn't complain as he pulled it on.</p><p>The movie was boring, as Richie had expected. Eddie loved action movies, though, so Richie had sat through his fair share of the mover the years. It was a little depressing how similar they all were, although he was sure that Eddie would say the same about the crass comedies that Richie loved to watch over and over again. So, it was only fair considering Eddie had probably seen most of Richie's favorites almost as many times as he had. That was compromise, baby.</p><p> Now, the favorite candy at the moment was gummy worms (because after years of no sugar, Eddie was trying everything and went through phases of what he liked best) so that was keeping Richie awake. Eddie would feed him a worm not much unlike the Greeks feeding each other grapes.</p><p>Richie felt so decadent.</p><p>Honestly, he could die right then and be content.</p><p>Taking everything into account, the good and the bad, he thought that Eddie was feeling pretty darn great too. So he was surprised when Eddie quietly said, "I'm jealous of you" over an ear shattering explosion on the screen.</p><p>The explosion was <i>so</i> loud that Richie almost didn't hear him and he mumbled a "What?" around a mouthful of worms.</p><p>"Like I <i>know</i> it's fucking selfish," Eddie said, speaking a little louder so Richie wouldn't have to strain to hear him, but he sounded so defeated. "I should be happy for you, and I am! I definitely am. But then, deep down, there's this burning jealousy every time I see your chest and how flat it is. And then I look at myself, and I'm not even <i>that</i> curvy or anything and it's still <i>too much</i> and I hate myself."</p><p>Richie had been leaning into Eddie, not quite laying down, because he didn't want to choke on gummy worms or anything. So he pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could cup Eddie's face in his hands.</p><p>"Okay, first things first. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Eddie said wetly.</p><p>It was easy enough for Richie to move his thumbs up and wipe those tears away.</p><p>"Secondly, jealousy is normal. We all get jealous sometimes, and we can't help it. The fact that you're still happy for me is all I need to hear to know that you're fine Eds. You're just too much in your head," Richie said, tapping said offending noggin. "And I know it sucks that it's going to take us awhile to save up for your surgery, but with God as my witness, I am helping you chop off those titties."</p><p>Eddie shoved Richie off of him, but he was laughing, so Richie counted it as a win. He flopped back against the couch once more, giving Eddie some space in case he needed it. Apparently that was unnecessary, however, since Eddie molded himself against Richie's side almost instantly.</p><p>"Hey Richie?" he asked after yet another explosion.</p><p>(Richie was starting to wonder how these characters ever made it to the end in one piece.)</p><p>"Hhmmm?" Richie mumbled, gummy worms already sticking out of his mouth.</p><p>"Take me to bed."</p><p>"Don't you want to see how the movie ends?"</p><p>"Oh, don't act like you care. You being all sincere and shit got me going, alright? I'll just finish the movie later."</p><p>"Okay, yeah. Sounds good to me," Richie said, already dragging a giggling Eddie toward the bedroom.</p><p>As he had promised earlier, he left the lights off, checking in on Eddie the entire time they striped their clothes off.</p><p>Once they were blessedly naked and on the bed, he realized he still hadn't kissed Eddie, so he immediately fixed that.</p><p>And then kissed him some more.</p><p>They ended up pressed together, moving almost as one, and trading kisses for so long that Richie lost track of time. It was long enough at least for Eddie to start pleading against his lips, and Richie had to admit that he was getting impatient as well.</p><p>He leaned back, resting on his haunches, and took each of Eddie's nipples between his fingers, giving them a good teasing squeeze. Eddie moaned loudly, his hips bucking up off the bed. From experience, Richie knew he was already dripping, which never failed to turn him on. He found himself moaning as well despite not having been touched beyond Eddie running his hands up and down his back while they had been kissing.</p><p>God, he wondered if Eddie realized the magnitude of the effect he had on him? He drove him crazy, and all Richie ever wanted to do was to return the favor.</p><p>He made to move in so he could get his mouth on one of Eddie's nipples only to be gently pushed back.</p><p>"Sorry. I just don't think I can handle that right now," Eddie said.</p><p>"Hey, that's alright sweetheart. I can't see these gorgeous perky beauties, but I'd say you don't even really need that. I just wanted to make you feel even better, but I think we're safe to move on."</p><p>"Yeah... yes. Please, Rich."</p><p>Without missing a beat, Richie reached over to the bed side table where he had set the nipple clamps when he had been setting everything up and grabbed them, knocking over God knows what in the process. </p><p>(They could worry about that later.) </p><p>It was a little difficult to open them in the dark when he wasn't familiar with the device, but he was determined, so that helped. Once he had them open, he carefully held them like that, and had Eddie guide his hands to his chest. He clamped them down, eliciting a satisfied sigh from the both of them.</p><p>"How do they feel?" Richie asked breathlessly.</p><p>"Amazing," Eddie managed to get out. "Do they... do they have a chain?"</p><p>"So I can yank them? Oh yeah. But I don't think we're quite there yet, though."</p><p>"You think you can keep teasing me. Oh, don't you start," Eddie said as Richie started to protest. "I know that's exactly what you've been doing. You'll pull the whole 'I just like making you feel good' card, but we both know that's what you were doing. And you act like you can get away with it, but we know who's really in charge here."</p><p>Unfortunately for Eddie, he didn't sound exactly convincing. He sounded almost as if he had ran several miles and was practically humping Richie's knee at that point.</p><p>Richie just grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Eddie grumbled against his lips but eventually returned the kiss enthusiastically. Once he was fully lost in the sensation, and least expecting it, Richie finally pulled on the chain attached to the nipple clamps.</p><p>(Because, okay, he really could only tease Eddie for so long.)</p><p>Eddie melted against him like butter.</p><p>"Oh, that's good. That's so good. It's amazing. It's even better than when you were pinching them with your fingers," he babbled.</p><p>"Gee, thanks," Richie said with a snort.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just going to replace you with sex toys. We definitely have enough to make you obsolete."</p><p>Richie faked a pout, even though Eddie wouldn't really be able to tell, despite their eyes having adjusted to the dark by then.</p><p>"You're so mean to me, Eds."</p><p>"Shut up. I remember not so long ago when a certain someone was always begging for my strap. So, uh..." Eddie poked his shoulder. "Pot meet kettle."</p><p>"I miss your strap," Richie said with a wistful sigh. "I cannot wait until I'm fully healed so you can fuck me. It's been too long. Anyway, okay. Point taken. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand."</p><p>With one hand, he grabbed the chain and tugged on it once more while he worked his other hands between them and rubbed over Eddie's dick. As expected, Eddie was so wet that Richie's fingers slid over his dick easily without having to gather some slick up first.</p><p>Now, Richie was such a bottom. He felt a little guilty that he almost never fucked Eddie with their strap on. Because it was technically a shared toy, but yeah. They had taken to referring to it as solely Eddie's because he was the one using it 99% of the time.  But Richie knew that Eddie loved how long his fingers were, and that he especially loved getting finger fucked by them. And Richie loved that Eddie loved it, so he made sure to get his fingers in him any chance he could. So he couldn't help himself from trailing his fingers down and playing with Eddie's hole as well.</p><p>He would get Eddie used to the feel of his fingers fucking into him or stroking his dick before switching it back up again so that he could drive him crazy as efficiently as possible. He sent a silent thank you to whatever higher power was out there that his obsession with video games gave him fantastic coordination, because as he worked his magic between Eddie's legs, he continued to pull on the nipple clamps chain. And when he wasn't doing that, he would reach out with his thumb and rub at the side of the nipple that was practically bulging out of the toy.</p><p>They had only just started, but he had to admit that it was some of the hottest sex they'd ever had. He could feel himself throbbing, but he focused on making Eddie feel good, and it definitely played off. Between the pull of the clamps on his nipples and Richie's magic fingers, Eddie was sobbing through his first orgasm in record time. It honestly even surprised Richie. Sure Eddie was super sensitive, but that had been lightning fast. Man, he was like a certified sex god.</p><p>"Do not let this go to your head," Eddie said, as if he could read Richie's mind.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, babe."</p><p>Eddie snorted out a laugh, but he still pushed himself up and pressed a sloppy kiss to Richie's cheek.</p><p>"Thanks for these. They're definitely one of the better gifts you've picked out. Now, let me thank you properly, yeah?"</p><p>It took some careful maneuvering, where normally Eddie would have grabbed Richie by the shoulder and simply flipped him onto his back, but they eventually re-positioned themselves so that Richie was on bottom. Eddie had even fluffed a pillow for him to lay on.</p><p>Eddie was still wearing the nipple clamps, the chain dangling down and brushing over where Richie's nipples were hidden underneath the bandages, and he gasped. Why was that so sexy? Maybe because everything Eddie did was sexy. Richie reached up to pull on the chain and Eddie moaned as he rubbed Richie's dick.</p><p>"Baby, if you promise to not strain yourself, can I use my mouth?" he asked.</p><p>"Fuck, yes. I'll be so good, Eds. Please."</p><p>Eddie shimmied down, working his hands underneath Richie's legs so he could hold them open, and started pressing kisses up and down his thighs. Richie could hear him moaning softly into his skin, probably because those damn clamps were brushing up against the mattress, and Richie was starting to think that he was going to come embarrassingly easily as well. Thankfully Eddie didn't waste any more time and licked a line up from Richie's hole to the tip of his dick. He sucked on the head softly before circling around it with his tongue. He worked a finger into Richie, which was not enough. One was never enough, but Richie was so keyed up that he could feel himself getting close.</p><p>"So good Eds. Always so fucking good. Suck me off like you're made for it."</p><p>Eddie huffed at that, but his annoyance backfired, because it just felt fucking amazing. Richie moaned loudly and Eddie redoubled his efforts. He sucked hard on Richie's dick as he <i>finally</i> added another finger, twisting them just right and hitting Richie's g-spot. With a shout that was sure to disturb their poor neighbors, Richie came so hard that he was sure that he saw stars. He was basking in that afterglow when Eddie had to ruin it with a slap to his thigh.</p><p>"Fuck! What was that for?"</p><p>"You were fucking up into my mouth!" Eddie chastised.</p><p>"I'm sorry? But I hate to break it to you, but my dick's not <i>that</i> big."</p><p>"You promised you weren't going to strain yourself. Is your chest alright? Does anything hurt?"</p><p>Richie smiled so wide, his face honestly hurt a little bit.</p><p>"No, I'm fine, babe. I couldn't feel any better if I tried. You just sucked my soul out of my dick. This was great. Perfect end to the night. Really."</p><p>Eddie slithered up the bed, like the fucking snake in the Garden of Eden, and glared at Richie.</p><p>"Who said that the night was over?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div>trashmouth<p>⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ <b>best money i have ever spent and i just spent 1000s on reaffirming surgery</b></p><p>what it says on the tin my boyfriend went so fucking crazy for these nipple clamps that he made me come like 10 times in one night and considering i haven't really had much sex during recovery (y'know that gender reaffirming surgery i mentioned) i honestly think i'm dead this is a ghost writing this review seriously buy these clamps you'll thank me for it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>